1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to tubing connection and disconnection apparatus, particular in the environment of medical tubing devices.
2. The Prior Art
When individuals are hospitalized, or otherwise being treated, it is often necessary that such persons be catheterized, in their urinary tract, both during the hospital stay, and often for extended periods thereafter. Typically, the catheterizations involve the actual catheter, a length of uninterrupted tubing, which terminates in a fitting to a collection bag.
Difficulties arise, when the collection bag is full and must be changed, or when switching from a large bag (in-home use) to a smaller bag (for use when moving about or leaving the home). The recuperating patient must either externally clamp or knot the tubing, prior to disconnecting the tubing from the bag and changing the bag.
It would be desirable to provide a device for enabling the rapid disconnection and re-connection of tubing, such as catheter tubing, for example to facilitate the changing from one bag to another, whether for replacing a full bag, or for switching between larger and smaller bags.
It would also be desirable to provide such a tubing disconnect apparatus that has a simple and reliable structure and mode of operation, with positive locking when connected.
It would be further desirable to provide a tubing quick disconnect apparatus that shuts off the flow through the tubing, prior to making the disconnect.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.